


X-Men: Apocalypse Drabbles

by heyystiles



Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies), X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men - All Media Types, X-Men: Apocalypse (2016) - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, I'll add more tags as i go, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-20
Updated: 2016-06-22
Packaged: 2018-07-16 03:21:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7249960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heyystiles/pseuds/heyystiles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Request drabbles in the comments!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

So I've currently got horrible writers block on my other fic and I just recently watched XMA so I figured, why not write some drabbles to help get my creative juices flowing again!

Rules:  
1\. All ships I will do are listed in the tags.  
2\. If you have a ship that's not listed, just ask and I'll let you know if I can write it or not.  
3\. Comment like this: Ship Name, Short prompt.  
4\. There is no specified word length! They'll just be however long they turn out to be.  
5\. As for the timeline: all drabbles will take place during or after the events of X-Men: Apocalypse.


	2. You're Going to Be Okay - Jean/Scott

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "Jean/Scott: angsty brush with death"
> 
> Hope you like it! I literally wrote this in 5 minutes...BECAUSE I THRIVE ON ANGST!
> 
> Sorry about any spelling errors, it's unbeta'd.
> 
> Next chapter: Just Shut Up Already - Hank/Alex

_C'mon Summers--- be brave._

_Do it for your brother._

_Do it for your piece of shit brother who had to go and die on you._

_Do it for Alex._

Scott took a tentative step forward and then all of a sudden he was thrust back into the action. Firing at the blue guy, then the girl who could control the weather, then the blue guy again, before the girl caught his optic blast in a standoff against her own bolt of summoned lightning.

Scott fought with every last breath.

It felt good to finally be able to let go, to not hold back, but the rush of panic that followed the burst of adrenaline caught Scott off guard and the ancient one sent him flying with a flick of his wrist and a telekinetic surge.

Scott's world went upside down and inside out for half a second before everything suddenly went black.

\---

Jean could feel everyone, could see little pulses of energy in her subconscious representative of each of her friends.

So when one of those pulses suddenly went out as though someone had grabbed a switch and flipped it, Jean's heart dropped to her stomach.

Jean wasn't sure if her eyes had actually witnessed it, or if her mind had fabricated the imagery, but the sudden vision of Scott's limp body being flung at a concrete wall and subsequently falling like a ragdoll nearly made her lose her breakfast on the ground in front of her.

**_"Scott!"_ **

A screamed ripped from her throat and the young telepath dropped to her knees, cowering suddenly behind a nearby chunk of debris.

Trembling like an animal left out in the cold, Jean did the only thing she could for the time being- Jean let go.

A burst of light and an overwhelming rush of power later, En Sabah Nur was no more and Jean was brought back to the present situation at hand.

It felt as though the air had been sucked from her lungs and she hesitated for a moment before the overwhelming grief invaded her subconscious and she bolted.

The closer Jean got, the more Scott's mind began to appear. It was dark and foggy, but it was there, _oh boy was it there!_

 _Scott, I'm coming- you're gonna be okay, Scott!_ Jean mentally projected to the unconscious teen. Her footfalls slowed slightly and she skidded to a stop, dropping to her knees and tearing up the exposed fabric of the flight suit.

Scott's glasses had been knocked askew and a large gash ran down the length of his skull, red liquid oozing out at a pace much faster than Jean would've liked. Her hands scrambled to gently reposition the glasses back onto his injured face and try and staunch the bleeding when suddenly, behind the red lenses, eyelids fluttered lazily open.

_"J- 'n?"_

It wasn't a full sentence or even a full word for that matter, but utter relief and happiness filled Jean's chest and she felt as though she might cry in that moment.

_"You're going to be okay, Scott. **Everything's going to be okay."**_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Request away! (Rules in chapter 1)


	3. Just Shut Up Already - Hank/Alex

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "McSummers/Halex: after defeating Apocalypse and Erik returning to the mansion, Alex plans a proposal party with the help from others."
> 
> In which Charles REALLY loves parties, Erik is VERY confused, and Hank is a MASSIVE blue puppy.
> 
> This is also unbeta'd and was written in 5 minutes so I apologize for any errors.. Enjoy!
> 
> Next: Angel of Death - Kurt/Warren

"Thank you so so much Professor," Alex eagerly shook Charles' hand before he sped off back to the guest room he was currently staying in to do some brainstorming.

"What on earth was that about-" Erik raised an eyebrow and Charles merely grinned.

"You'll see, Erik. In due time. For now, just make sure to be ready and in the dining hall by 8," The telepath said with a slight laugh as he wheeled himself down the hall.

Hank suddenly appeared in the hallway as well and Charles couldn't contain his excitement, "H- Hello Hank." The Professor giggled and Erik's eyes widened in confusion, as did Hank's.

"Uh- hey," Hank nodded and walked past Charles, the glance he then threw at Erik saying simply, _What the hell?_

Erik shrugged in reply and they went about their day.

\---

Cue 8pm, a dining hall full of snazzily-dressed mutants (adults and children alike), and one Charles Xavier, WAY too excited for the event at hand.

"Oh, I just love parties- don't you Erik?" He exclaimed, wheeling himself past the metal-bender and into the hall. Erik simply nodded and followed behind, more reserved _albeit confused_ than he's ever been.

The party was in full swing and Erik noticed Alex mingling happily, before finally noticing what- _or rather who-_ was missing.

"Where's Hank?" Erik turned to Charles, who was looking a bit inebriated.

"He's-" Charles began, but then a hush fell over the room and Erik glanced at the entrance, "shhh-" Charles shushed him and Erik felt himself staring in captive fascination.

Hank entered the hall, looking bluer and fluffier than usual, and all of a sudden and the small crowd erupted in _'Surprise!'_

Hank startled slightly and Alex laughed, approaching the other man with quick determination and getting down- no, practically falling- onto one knee and everything suddenly made sense to Erik. A slight smile spread across his lips and he noticed Charles grinning like a madman and he had to suppress his own laughter for a moment as they watched the events in front of them unfold.

Hank softened slightly as the blue and fur began to disappear from his countenance, the serum having kicked in at the most opportune of times.

Once Hank was- _Hank_ , a hush fell over the crowd and Alex remained on one knee, ring box in hand.

"I know things between us didn't start off all too great, but now _I can't imagine a day without you._ Hank McCoy- will you-"

Alex's proposal was cut short as Hank's hands curled into the collar of Alex's shirt and he hoisted the other mutant to his feet.

 _ **"Just shut up already,"**_ Hank laughed and pulled the other man into a kiss, gentle but passionate.

The crowd remained awkwardly silent when suddenly a young voice called out, "Did he say yes?"

Alex broke the kiss suddenly, an apprehensive look on his face.

 _ **"Yes,"**_ Hank laughed, his smiled widened to touch the edges of his now pink face, Alex's expression morphed to match that of his now fiancé's, and the crowd erupted in cheers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Request away! (Rules are in Chapter 1)


	4. Angel of Death - Kurt/Warren

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Kurt/Warren - "How about they've met outside the cage fight before and Warren lowkey likes Kurt, then at the middle of the battle in Egypt he kills Kurt and snaps out of Apocalypse's control. Like he loses his shit."
> 
> Once again, this is unbeta'd and written by yours truly in a very short period of time so I sincerely apologize for any spelling or grammar errors.
> 
> Also I am so so sorry this is so short! I hope you enjoy it though!
> 
> WARNING: THERE IS AN IMPLIED MENTION OF DISMEMBERMENT AT THE VERY END OF THE PAGE SO IF THAT BOTHERS OR TRIGGERS YOU IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM PLEASE JUST SKIP THIS DRABBLE. I WONT BE OFFENDED IF YOU DO.
> 
> Next: Just Give it a Rest, Dad - Alex/Peter

"Fight back! Or they'll kill us both-" Warren's tone was determined but terrified. It was just his luck that the next mutant they had happened to throw into his cage had been the skittish blue German that Warren had grown to know and love.

Kurt hesitated for a moment, confused and scared, but what he did next took Warren completely by surprise. A puff of blue smoke and a tail swish later, Warren felt several hundred volts course through his body and singe his wings.

_"Es tut mir leid, meine Liebe."_

\---

The battle raged on and Warren's heart beat a mile a minute. The little blue bastard was disappearing left and right and quite frankly, getting on Warren's last nerve.

 _ **"Stop!"**_ Warren screamed as Kurt landed another blow to the back of his leg, sending Warren to his knees.

Warren couldn't take it anymore, he had to retaliate.

**Had to win.**

A metallic _shhhhick_ suddenly sounded, followed by a soft thud, and Warren's gaze skirted over to the now stationary blue being.

As quickly as the feather blades had left Warren's wings and entered Kurt's abdomen, Warren's mind suddenly snapped back.

_**NO.** _

Warren suddenly felt as though the blade-like feathers were in his own stomach rather than Kurt's and he broke off into a full sprint, completely ignoring the murderous weapons on his own back.

_**No. No, no. No- no, no.** _

It was too late.

Kurt was already gone. His Kurt.

Gentle, kind Kurt who would never hurt a fly, lying bloody and dead in the very lap of his so-called lover.

A primal scream ripped it's way from Warren's throat and what love he felt toward's Kurt and what guilt he felt for taking the life from such a kind soul, was quickly replaced by sheer unbridled rage.

_En Sabah Nur would pay._

Pay for who he had let Warren become.

Pay for the destruction he had caused and brainwashed Warren to support.

Pay-

_**For Kurt's death.** _

\---

During a momentary lull in the battle, Warren approached the ancient being.

"My child-" En Sabah Nur purred, _"do you seek guidance or assistance?"_

Warren smirked, dead inside-

"---Thanks, _Dad_. But I've got this all figured out."

And with a practiced swipe of his wings, Warren sliced the blue bastard right down the center.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: 
> 
> Normally I would say "keep commenting!" but at the moment, I am currently DROWNING in drabbles. Thank you guys so much for being so supportive and for your kudos and comments, I never even thought this would blow up like it did! I just wanna apologize first for being such a shitty writer though because all of your prompts are so lovely (and angsty!) and I've just been plain lazy and haven't found the drive to write any more, but trust me- that will change now!
> 
> So while I slowly try to work through the drafts I have, just keep on commenting! (Ok I lied. I did say it. Lol)
> 
> Edit: The German phrase in the beginning roughly translates to "I am sorry, my love." Thanks Google Translate.

**Author's Note:**

> Comment away!


End file.
